


Getting Stiles back in 5 (give or take) Steps

by Tybecca512 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Couple Fight, Derek is a jerk, Everyone Is Alive, Fighting, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, almost break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tybecca512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a fragile person on the outside he is funny sassy and sarcastic but he has a lot of problems on the inside that no one really knows except one person, Derek. Derek his boyfriend of now one whole year.</p><p>But in the heat of the moment in a rushing fight some words are said that Derek didn't necessarily mean to say.</p><p>So, Derek needs to get Stiles back he needs him like he needs air. But how do you get near him when his father is the sheriff and the kid that is like 4 years younger than him has about 10 super overprotective friends that will literally kill him if he gets anywhere near Stiles. </p><p>So overprotective family and overprotective friends and just add some bills that he needs to pay and him slowly losing him mind without Stiles. Add all that up and CONGRADUATIONS you've got Derek's life right now in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Stiles back in 5 (give or take) Steps

"Derek, are you sure we should be here?" Stiles said worriedly said. He had a right to be scared their parents were right downstairs.

"Stiles it will be fine as long as we're quiet." Derek was trying to calm Stiles down and wasn't doing a very good job of doing so. Derek know that even though Stiles was sassy, sarcastic, and had a fireball of a personality. Derek Knew that when it came to his father, his word was law. And Stiles had never done anything against his fathers will.

"But Derek my father is right downstairs and if he were to ever find out about this he will kill you. Or put you in jail till you rot."

See before they got together Derek was a real asshole to stiles and when they became friends Mr. Stilinski never really warmed up to him in fact that was the only thing Stiles ever fought about with his father. His father didn't want him in his house or Stiles room. Because Beacon Hills sheriff was as protective of Stiles as more then Stiles respected him. So all in all, Sheriff Stilinski had a gun out every time Derek was there. 

"Derek, no I'm not doing this we can watch the movie at night at your house like always." Stiles was pretty much begging at this point it was their one year anniversary and Derek wanted to watch the movie now.

"Stiles stop being a baby and come here"

"Did you just tell me to come, LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH!"

" Stiles I just said to come over here please."

"NO, I didn't hear that please the first time."

"I've never said please before and you just come obediently so why would I do it any differently. Just because your being a little bitch." Derek didn't mean for that to come out of his mouth and the look on Stiles face proved that those words shouldn't have said that.

Well, so much for getting some tonight.

"Oh, so you admit it you do think I'm your bitch. Don't you Derek you think that I belong to you. You think you have power over me. God my dad was right you are an asshole."

And after that moment it all went to hell, with both of them yelling and then Derek says something that crossed the line.

"At least I'm not a disappointment to my family."

See when Stiles first came out he told his parents first they had been so accepting, but when the people in town started hearing about the Sheriff's gay son, they started to lose respect towards his dad and that had made the Sheriff's life so much harder with some people not respecting the laws as much as they used to. And then on top of that Stiles got bullied at school which was nothing new but it got more physical which only had his parents life even harder and ever since then Stiles always thought that his parents hated him. He only told that to one person, Derek. He trusted him with that secret. And Derek used it against him.

Stiles stopped talking, stopped breathing, stopped moving, and just broke down crying. Crying and crying and crying and crying. He kept repeating 'you asshole, you asshole, you asshole." He was devastated and crying was the only thing he seemed able to do at the moment. Except now he was crying so loud he was almost screaming.

Remember the time I said that his parents were right downstairs and Sheriff Stilinski was super overprotective of Stiles. Well as soon as they hear Stiles crying they were in the room not even two seconds later. So, how do you think the Sheriff , that already didn't trust him, reacted when he was standing over Stiles looking unbelievably guilty. And Stiles on the ground, crying so hard that he couldn't even get a solid breath in, and screaming 'you asshole' at him looked. 

Claudia immediately ran over to Stiles holding him, rocking him back and forth, and whispering 'It's Okay, you're Okay.' 

And the Sheriff was holding Derek too. Against a wall with a gun pointing up at his head, screaming 'You hurt my son? Huh, DID YOU HURT MY SON?'. So Derek was freaking out those words were never meant to come out of his mouth.

After about a half an hour Claudia managed to calm Stiles down to the point that he was only hiccupping. But he still refused to talk at all. Claudia got him a blanket and then his father said that we were all going for a drive.

Claudia was the nicest person ever she never got mad at anyone. But, the glare she kept giving his was worse that anything the Sheriff could do to him. Because it wasn't a glare that you were scared of, it was a glare that mad you remember every single thing you ever did wrong a glare that made you feel so guilty and want to confess everything you ever did wrong. It was a glare of a true mother. But not just any mother this was the glare that you got from a momma bear. A mamma bear who's cub was just threatened and someone was gonna die and it wasn't going to be her. 

They took a drive to the police department. And you would think that the police would want a reason for Derek to be put in a holding cell. But as soon as they saw the look on their superior they looked down and gave him the keys.

Stiles was right his father did put him in a jail cell but only until morning.

The last thing he was the Sheriff walking out with an arm wrapped protective around his son

His beautiful, amazing, cute, wonderful, sassy, fragile, little son. Who Derek was getting back no matter what.


End file.
